


太阳彻底落山了，房间里黑漆漆的。

by yigebenzi



Category: JunBob - Fandom, doubleB - Fandom, 具彬 - Fandom, 具芭 - Fandom, 打啵
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yigebenzi/pseuds/yigebenzi
Summary: 夕阳西斜，大片的金黄色开始从窗子里洒进来，具晙会已经等了金知元快两个小时了，抬头看向窗外，诗性大起准备回到自己房间拿本子写点什么，站起身的时候门却打开了。金知元和金韩彬拥吻着撞进来，金韩彬身上的衬衫都撩起了一半，白花花的皮肤就这么袒露在空气里，被金知元摸过的地方都开始泛红，金知元的嘴唇被金韩彬嘬得有点肿泛着水光回头看着具俊会。金韩彬放开金知元，拽了拽身上的衣服，小步子挪过去扯着具俊会的衣袖晃着，眼神可怜兮兮说又带着撒娇的意味：“我想和哥那个...你能不能”。
Relationships: 3p - Relationship
Kudos: 1
Collections: I do what I want





	太阳彻底落山了，房间里黑漆漆的。

**Author's Note:**

  * For [No](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=No).



> 夕阳西斜，大片的金黄色开始从窗子里洒进来，具晙会已经等了金知元快两个小时了，抬头看向窗外，诗性大起准备回到自己房间拿本子写点什么，站起身的时候门却打开了。
> 
> 金知元和金韩彬拥吻着撞进来，金韩彬身上的衬衫都撩起了一半，白花花的皮肤就这么袒露在空气里，被金知元摸过的地方都开始泛红，金知元的嘴唇被金韩彬嘬得有点肿泛着水光回头看着具俊会。  
> 金韩彬放开金知元，拽了拽身上的衣服，小步子挪过去扯着具俊会的衣袖晃着，眼神可怜兮兮说又带着撒娇的意味：“我想和哥那个...你能不能”。  
> 没听完金韩彬整句话具晙会的脸就有点黑了，皱着眉不耐烦地说“可是哥说好今晚陪我的。”  
> 金知元站在门口，出去也不是，往里走也不是，低着头关上裤子的扣，无奈地等待两个人的商议结果。  
> 金韩彬看看黑脸的具晙会，看看低头的金知元，眯眼睛亲着具晙会的脸颊对他说：“那我们一起好么？”，手指牵上具晙会的手轻轻勾着他的手心甜甜地笑着。  
> 具晙会觉得痒，又觉得舒服，看着低头的金知元，笑着问“你觉得怎么样？”  
> 金知元抬手摸摸耳朵，看着满脸欲求的金韩彬和“试试就试试，反正我自信满满”的具晙会羞涩地笑着点了点头。  
> 具晙会给了金知元一个“你先去床上”的眼神后捧着金韩彬的脸吻起来，金知元则脱得只剩内裤，张着两条张腿背靠在墙坐在床头，手伸进被子下面的内裤里看着两个人缓缓地动着。  
> 金韩彬身子早就软的不行，整个人搭在具晙会身上接吻，手胡乱地摸上具晙会的裤裆，没什么力气打不开他的腰带，只能胡乱地摸着，具晙会趁着这空档已经将自己和金韩彬身上的衣服剥干净，金韩彬手也没有停歇，嘴唇一直游走在具晙会胸前。  
> 具晙会看着床上的人自娱自乐便喊了一声“哥，润滑。”金知元打开抽屉，将润滑扔给具晙会。具晙会挤出一滩后在金韩彬脸上啄了一下，说“BI你抬腿”，把金韩彬的膝盖窝放在自己的小臂上后将润滑顺着金韩彬的臀缝慢慢塞进去，“BI痛吗”，具晙会太急，一下子塞了两根手指进去。金韩彬一只手臂环住具晙会的后背，脑袋趴在具晙会肩膀摇了摇头，嘴里含着自己的手指轻轻闭着眼睛，另一只手还有力无力地摸着具晙会下面。  
> 金知元看着站在地上的两个人喉咙越来越干，不停地咽口水。  
> 具晙会手指慢慢动着，从两个变成了三个，金韩彬倒是一直没说疼，额头密密的汗，有点站不住了，撑在地上的另一只脚有点发抖。亲了亲金韩彬的脖颈轻声问：“好了么”，金韩彬点点头，具晙会环着金韩彬的腰将人送到床上，又吻了一下金知元便留下金韩彬半个身子躺在金知元身上接吻，自己则拿出金知元在内裤下的手轻轻地握着，开始躺下给金知元口，金知元龟头渗出液体和肠液早就将洞口打湿，扒下内裤几乎没费什么力气就塞进去两根手指，具晙会的舌头和口腔将金知元的理智一点一点打翻。具晙会口活儿一直很棒，金知元和金韩彬接吻的间隙还是没忍住哼出来。  
> 具晙会塞进去的时候金知元还是仰起头闷哼了一声，脚趾都勾了起来，两个人已经做过很多次，但每次具晙会的进入还是会让金知元头皮发麻，他最爱具晙会不加润滑剂插进来的时候，又疼又爽。具晙会慢慢挺着腰的同时摸着金韩彬的屁股，又拍了一下，留下一个淡红色的掌痕，金韩彬吃痛，从金知元身上扭身回头娇嗔地瞪了一眼具晙会，具晙会则舔了一下嘴唇摸着金韩彬的脸蛋儿示意他坐上去，金韩彬看着已经没什么理智嘴里的呻吟都碎了的金知元，心里又喜欢又想要，馋得要命了。伸手摸着金知元的阳具便坐了下去去，膝盖抵着床单夹着金知元的腰扭着。  
> 具晙会看着两个人都是放松又享受的状态，开始加大腰上的力度，金知元随着具晙会的撞击摆着腰，金韩彬本来就没什么力气了，被撞得快倒在身后的具晙会身上，具晙会抽插着金知元但也好好地接住了金韩彬，金韩彬嘴里一点点的“嗯..嗯”地喘着，具晙会一只手里抓着金韩彬的东西，另一只手则抚摸着他胸前的两点，已经被金知元吮吸得有点肿了。金知元虽然爽着，但又不想自己落单，看着身上的金韩彬靠在具晙会身上闭着眼呻吟，就将人拉到自己身上，手里掐着金韩彬的屁股揉捏着。金韩彬早就失了魂又被拽来拽去，只是糊涂地应着金知元的吻。具晙会手一空出来就把金知元的小腿架到自己肩膀上抓住狠狠地撞着，具晙会的力气大得带着金知元也用力摆着腰撞着金韩彬，金韩彬整个人被箍在金知元身上动弹不得，嘴里只能小声地啊啊地哼着，金知元的呼吸早就乱了，但还是不忘记堵住金韩彬的嘴，勾着金韩彬的舌头教他不要出声，两个人喷出的热气打在一起。具晙会看着身下两个人的模样觉得爽得上头，又加重了力度，两个交合处都随着动作都发出轻微的噗噗水声。金韩彬将头抵在金知元胸口舔舐着，紧着屁股皱了一下眉射了出来，一股脑儿射在了金知元的腹肌上。  
> 具晙会速度慢下来看着金知元笑着享受的表情，又拍了一下金韩彬的屁股，金韩彬虽然已经射了出来，但金知元还没有，那东西还直挺挺地立在金韩彬身子里，没有要缴枪投降的意思。看到金知元小腹黏着的精液便卡了一点将整个手指塞进金知元嘴里，金知元舌头裹着具晙会的手指打圈又吸又舔没有要松口的意思，具晙会则用剩下的手指捏着金知元的下巴让他和自己对视，金知元拥着身上的金韩彬满眼欲望地看着具晙会，颤着身子射在了金韩彬身体里，高潮过后的肠道口高频率紧紧吸着具晙会，丝毫没有松口的意思，金知元大口大口地吸着气，具晙会的肩上还挂着金知元的腿，直了直腰将身下人的后背空了出来，又发力撞了一阵才射出来。  
> 金韩彬还没从那股劲里缓过来，趴在金知元身上没有一点攻击性地试图夺走金知元嘴里的气，具晙会也没有拔出来，喘着粗气趴在金韩彬身上轻轻吻着他的后背摸到金知元的手十指相扣。
> 
> 太阳彻底落山了，房间里黑漆漆的。

具芭彬3P  
本来金知元约好和具晙会睡觉 没成想半路杀出个金韩彬......


End file.
